Along with the continuous development of display technologies, the under-screen fingerprint recognition technology has appeared, in which a fingerprint recognition unit is disposed in a display area of a display panel to achieve fingerprint recognition function of the display area. In an existing fingerprint recognition technology, light emitted from an organic light-emitting element is received by the fingerprint recognition unit after being reflected by a finger. Since the fingerprint recognition requires for high brightness, brightness of the organic light-emitting element in the fingerprint recognition region is improved during the fingerprint recognition. However, this would cause the lifetime of the organic light-emitting component in a fingerprint recognition region to decay faster than that of an organic light-emitting element in a non-fingerprint recognition region. In addition, the fingerprint recognition function is generally used when turning on the display device, so that frequency of use of the organic light-emitting component in the fingerprint recognition region is higher than frequency of use of the organic light-emitting element in the non-fingerprint recognition region. As a result, the lifetime of the organic light-emitting element in the fingerprint recognition region decays faster, thereby causing a problem of display uniformity.